<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siblings (Bonus Story) by KakumeiNoHi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559202">Siblings (Bonus Story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi'>KakumeiNoHi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stories of Winter and her Partner [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Sisters, Canon Universe, Comfort Reading, Fluff, Gen, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, RWBY - Freeform, Reading Aloud, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, schneeblings, tiny schneeblings, wholesomeness galore :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KakumeiNoHi/pseuds/KakumeiNoHi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter got out of her bed. She couldn't fall asleep after all.</p><p>She felt a lot calmer than earlier, but her eyes were still itching a little bit. Earlier her father had yelled at her again. Something she didn’t understand had happened to the company again and when she had then also made a small mistake while calculating something in front of him, he had started to yell at her.</p><p>She had been strong while she was in his office but as soon as she was in her room she had started to cry a lot. Klein had come to her room soon after and been with her until a few moments ago. He had tried his best to console her.</p><p>Winter clenched her small fists when she heard a soft knock on her door.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klein Sieben &amp; Schneeblings, Weiss Schnee &amp; Whitley Schnee &amp; Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Stories of Winter and her Partner [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siblings (Bonus Story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reading the entire series so far is not required, but appreciated if you wish to dive into the tiny world I have created :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter got out of her bed. She couldn't fall asleep after all.</p><p>She felt a lot calmer than earlier, but her eyes were still itching a little bit. Earlier her father had yelled at her again. Something she didn’t understand had happened to the company again and when she had then also made a small mistake while calculating something in front of him, he had started to yell at her.</p><p>She had been strong while she was in his office but as soon as she was in her room she had started to cry a lot.</p><p>Klein had come to her room soon after and been with her until a few moments ago. He had tried his best to console her. He had sat beside her, gently patted her head and wiped her tears. He had told her that it wasn’t really her fault her father had yelled at her but his own.</p><p>
It was also only natural to make mistakes sometimes and her father shouldn't have used that as an excuse to yell at her like this. And Klein had told her that she was strong and that she should be proud of herself for even being able to try and solve the very difficult problem he had given her.<br/>
He was sure that if she kept learning and getting stronger she would be able to perfectly solve it some day soon. So she should never give up and stop believing in herself and one day she could even become a strong Huntress like she wanted to.<br/>
Klein had also kept changing his eye color while he was talking to her and it always made Winter feel like there were even more people comforting her. Even though she knew that they were all Klein and that this was his Semblance.</p><p>Winter took a shaky breath remembering his words. That’s right, she wasn’t going to give up no matter how difficult her father would make things for her.</p><p>Winter clenched her small fists when she heard a soft knock on her door.</p><p>Winter furrowed her brow as she started to walk towards her door to open it.</p><p>Her eyes widened as she saw not only one but both of her younger siblings standing in front of her room. Winter narrowed her eyes at them in confusion. The two of them should be asleep already and yet here they were in their slippers, Weiss in her short light blue nightgown and Whitley in soft dark blue pajamas similar to those she herself was currently wearing, since she didn’t feel like wearing a nightgown today.</p><p>Weiss and Whitley were both slightly shivering from having walked through the cold hallways this late at night.</p><p>Her younger sister was holding what Winter recognized to be a fairytale book in one of her arms while her other one was being held by their younger brother Whitley.<br/>
He was also holding one of Weiss' stuffed animals. One that Winter had given Weiss, among others, so she could add it to her own ones and because Winter personally never really cared for them.<br/>
For some reason however their father didn’t want Whitley to have any of his own and Klein had told them that it was maybe because he thought that they already had plenty and Klein had also taught them that they should therefore share what they already had with each other.</p><p>Winter somehow felt like he wasn’t telling them the complete truth, because she could always see his eyes getting a little sad everytime he told them. But she also didn’t know what to do about something that even Klein couldn’t fix. Because she knew that if he could, he simply would. Just like he had brought her some hot chocolate and made her feel better earlier.</p><p>And so since Whitley really liked Weiss’ white bunny, she would always lend it to him in secret when he was feeling unwell and seeing both of them by her door made Winter think that it was Whitley who had come to Weiss’ room first and they had together come to hers.</p><p>“Winter...c-can you read us a story, please?”</p><p>Weiss' voice was a little shaky from the cold.</p><p>“Whitley had a scary dream and I gave him Bunny and I tried to read him a story...like you always do for me...but...I still don’t know all the words of the one in the end...”</p><p>Winter’s eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t know that Weiss had been trying to comfort their brother like that as well whenever he came to get one of her stuffed animals. She stepped aside.</p><p>“Come inside first.”</p><p>“Really?” Whitley’s eyes brightened.</p><p>“Yes, of course.”</p><p>Winter giggled a little as her two baby siblings basically ran into her room, maybe to also escape the cold of the hallways, and immediately jumped onto her bed.</p><p>She followed them and as she lowered the covers and got into the bed herself, Whitley almost instantly moved to sit between her legs.</p><p>“Can I sit with you like this, Winter?”</p><p>His voice was a little shy and Winter didn’t really know how to react. He must have seen this somewhere, maybe on one of the children’s programs Klein would let him watch sometimes whenever their father wasn’t around, for him to want to sit with her like this. But even though it was a little strange Winter couldn’t see any harm in allowing him to lean against her like this.</p><p>“Uhm, sure…”</p><p>From the corner of her eyes, Winter noticed how Weiss had been looking to the side a bit with her head lowered. She had stopped to sit a little further away from them.</p><p>“Weiss, don’t you want to come a little closer? Since Whitley had a nightmare tonight, why don’t we read him the story together? And next time the two of us can sit like this, okay?”</p><p>Her younger sister perked up. Her eyes brightened as she nodded and moved closer to lean on her shoulder.</p><p>“Why don’t you show me story you tried to read, so I can teach you?”</p><p>Weiss opened the book and gave it to her older sister.</p><p>“Yes, this one here.”</p><p>“Oh, I see. This one would be really hard for you, but we can do this together.”</p><p>Winter moved her arms around Whitley so she could hold the book and look over his shoulder, while Weiss was also holding her arm, her cheek pressed against it.</p><p>She could barely move and Winter should be feeling uncomfortable with both of her siblings clinging onto her like this, but for some reason she didn’t really mind. In fact this was actually somehow really pleasant.</p><p>And so she had started to both read and teach them the story and the words until all three of them had gotten so sleepy they could barely keep their eyes open.</p><p>But since there was no way she could carry them both to their beds and she didn’t want to call Klein this late, Winter decided that they should at least lie down properly in her bed – luckily it was also more than big enough.</p><p>Weiss was already next to her so tucking her in was easy, even though she kept holding on to her arm. Moving Whitley without completely waking him however was a little more difficult, fortunately though he was fairly light.<br/>
Not wanting to suddenly miss her warmth on his back however he had moved close enough to her side to put his head on her upper arm.</p><p>With the way her siblings clung to her, Winter was sure that both of her arms were going to fall asleep by the morning, but she also didn’t have it in her to fight them. She sighed and closed her eyes to fall into a warm sleep.</p><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-</p><p>Klein knocked softly on the door. For him it was a matter of politeness and manners to do so, even though he didn’t really expect an answer this early in the morning and he would still have to enter anyway.<br/>
Young lady Winter in particular had an especially hard time getting up in the mornings after all.</p><p>And while Klein could understand her, even more so after evenings like the latest one, he also knew that there was no getting around it.</p><p>One thing he <em>could</em> do for her however was wake her up as gently as possible and with the promise of any type of breakfast she liked that day, especially any time <em>he</em> wasn’t around and on business trips. He grumbled thinking about that person and knocked again.</p><p>When he didn’t hear a reply after all he slowly started to open the door.</p><p>“Miss Schnee, are you awake already?”</p><p>His voice was still quiet and warm as he looked around the room until his eyes fell on the bed. He tilted his head in confusion at first but then his eyes widened a little and he chuckled.</p><p>Klein stepped closer to find all three of his snowflakes piled up against each other in a still rather deep sleep. He chuckled once more as he in the end pulled the covers up a little more to better tuck them in.</p><p>Maybe he could leave them like this for at least a few more minutes after all. He would have to go to the younger ones’ rooms to get a change of clothes for both of them first anyway.</p><p>Luckily enough the master of the house was going to be away for the next two days and their mother would understand it if they were to be a bit late for breakfast.<br/>
Especially since it was one of the rare opportunities for her to have all three of them with her in the morning and not just Weiss and Whitley.</p><p>As quietly as he possibly could Klein walked towards the door again to close it with a chuckle.</p><p>He should make them crepes today. Maybe today they also won’t be fighting as much for the first one as they usually would. He chuckled once more and started humming.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>